


The Infected

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Never in a million years did Kyungsoo think he'd be alive to witness hell on earth.





	1. D-1

**Author's Note:**

> I update every 1-3 days. Please be patient with me!
> 
> My first Zombie Apocalypse! Au! Also, my first time writing KaiSoo. I'm posting this on wattpad (@badboiyeol) and AFF (@badboiyeol). If you see this story posted elsewhere, please notify me. Thank you! Also, please leave nice comments and kudos!

Kyungsoo was woken up by the sirens blaring through his open window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes in a daze. He stood up and shivered as his bare feet met the cold wood. Sleepily, he walked over to the window and closed it--stopping the cool breeze from entering his bedroom. He turned on the lamp before grabbing the t.v. remote and switching the channels until he got to the news. 

 

"-need to evacuate your homes immediately. The army will be waiting for you outside your homes and will escort you to camps where you will be safe. Stay away from anyone who seems hostile and defend yourselves at all costs. Updates will be provided regularly," 

 

Kyungsoo switched over to a different news channel to see live footage of a man attacking and biting at a woman. 

 

"What is going on?" Kyungsoo whispered to himself. He refused to go to any camps. He was going to stay right here in his overly priced apartment and hope that no one would come and rip his face off. He could hear people screaming outside and police sirens roaring in the distance. He gulped and walked over to his dresser, pulling on a pair of jeans and a pullover--not forgetting his socks.

 

He picked up his phone from the bedside table and quickly dialed the number. 

 

"Hello?" the voice sounded slightly disheveled. 

 

"Did you see the news?" he asked, grabbing his duffle bag from the closet and throwing it on his bed. 

 

"Yeah. Everyone's going crazy! I saw my neighbor get shot by the police. It wasn't the usual asshole cops, Soo. This is different..." 

 

"I know. This is crazy. Even if police brutality is getting out of hand, I don't think that would make people eat other people's faces off, Sehun," he started packing a few items of clothing and other necessities. 

 

"Are you going to go to the camps?" Sehun asked.

 

"Fuck, no," he barked. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let them keep me quarantined. I'm not a damn zombie!" 

 

"Me either. Do you still have that knife collection your dad gave you?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, man, I do. Do you want to meet up?" Kyungsoo questioned. He grabbed the box out of his closet and opened the top. He grabbed a few of the knives and shoved them in his bag while putting one on his belt. Kyungsoo took out two of the swords. One for him and one for Sehun. 

 

"Yes. I think the military has most of the roads blocked off, so we'll have to sneak around. Do you remember the trail back at your old house?"

 

"I'm glad we're on the same page. I'll finish packing and I'll text you when I'm going to leave. We'll have to leave our phones behind just in case those fuckers want to track down our phones," he snorted. 

 

"Agreed. I'll meet you there," Sehun responded. 

 

"Bye-"

 

"-Kyungsoo?"

 

"What?" he asked. His phone was pressed against his ear and his shoulder as he leaned down to tie up the laces on his boots. He put on a face mask as well, to attempt to hide his identity. 

 

"Be careful," he sounded. 

 

"Of course. You too," He hung up the phone and quickly factory reset it. 

 

Once he was all packed, he slung the heavy duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed his sword before walking to the front door. He grabbed the doorknob before turning around and taking one last good look at his apartment. He's going to miss this place. Kyungsoo took in a deep breath and quickly left his apartment. 

 

The hallways were quiet, the residents were probably already at the camps. Either that or they were dead. Kyungsoo stealthily made his way through the apartment complex, his dagger in his hand just in case. 

 

He snuck out the back door being careful with his every move. He didn't want to be caught by the military, or worse--zombies. 

 

Zombies. How funny does that sound? Never in a million years did Kyungsoo think he would live to see the zombie apocalypse. Never in a million years did he think he would have to kill someone. Technically he's not killing anyone, right? You can't kill what's already dead. 

 

He pushed the back door open, cringing as it made a loud squeaking noise. He looked both ways, before heading right. If he remembers correctly, it should take him a twenty-minute walk to get to his old house. That is if he can make it there. California is a bitch to be when you're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. If only there weren't one million people living in San Diego. And that's just San Diego. There are forty million people living in this damn state. 

 

He knew moving to LA was a bad idea. He should have moved to Wyoming or something. 

 

A sharp sound interrupted him from his self-scolding. He quickly turned to his right to see a military guy scanning out the area for any humans, he assumes. Kyungsoo was fast to hide behind an abandoned car. 

 

"Who knows how many of them there are..." he murmured to himself. He peeked through the window of the car to make sure the guy was gone before continuing on. The sirens woke him up around five in the morning, so the sun is just starting to rise. 

 

Kyungsoo saw his first zombie ten minutes into his journey. It was such an ugly being. He almost felt sorry for it. One of its arms were missing and its skin looked as if it was melting off of his skin. 

 

"Poor guy," he sighed. "let you have grace," he said. The zombie lifted his arms to take a swing at Kyungsoo, but the zombie was too slow. Kyungsoo pushed at its chest then brought his knife forward to pierce it into its head. The zombie cried out before dropping to the concrete. Kyungsoo made sure he was in the clear before moving on. 

 

Sometime later, his old house came into sight. 

 

"Home sweet Chula Vista," he laughed dryly. This city held all of his childhood memories. Memories that he never wanted to remember. He shuttered at the memories and continued walking towards his old house. 

 

"Kyungsoo!" a voice sounded from the side of the house. Kyungsoo strolled to the side of the house to find Sehun pressed against the structure. "You made it," he smiled. 

 

"Of course I made it," he replied cheekily. 

 

"Have you..." Sehun trailed off. "Have you killed any zombies yet?" he questioned.

 

"I have. Stabbed him right in his coconut. What about you? Have you killed any yet?" Kyungsoo asked. 

 

"No, shit!" Sehun laughed. "So the movies are real? You really do have to pike their head? I didn't even see any yet," they began to make their way across Chula Vista. 

 

"Honestly, I have no idea. I took my chances and hoped that it actually worked. I'm not sure if piking them anywhere else will work. They must have moved on to a different city," he said truthfully. 

 

"What about the heart?" his friend asked, readjusting the straps on his backpack. 

 

"I don't think that would work. Think about it," he began. "Zombies are already dead, right? Which means that their heart isn't beating. So I don't think stabbing them in their non-beating heart will kill them," 

 

"You have a point there, Soo. So where are we going to go?" Kyungsoo thought for a moment. California was too packed. They're lucky they didn't see many zombies yet, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't last long. 

 

"I'm thinking we should head east. There are too many people here--or was. Maybe if we head east we can find better shelter and supplies," 

 

"You're in charge, Soo. If you say head east, then we go east. Oh! By the way, do you have any extra weapons? I kind of forgot to bring something," Sehun said sheepishly and Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Are you kidding me, Sehun?! We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and you 'forgot to bring a weapon'?" Kyungsoo nearly shouted in bewilderment. "You're lucky I brought you a sword and a knife,"

 

"Thanks, Soo!" 

 

"I have a feeling we won't make it very far..." Kyungsoo mumbled in annoyance.


	2. D-2

They made it all the way to La Presa with little troubles. A couple of zombies here and there, but nothing to complex. Sehun killed his first zombie and nearly killed Kyungsoo in the process. Instead of using his dagger, Sehun thought it would be cool to take out his sword and swing it at the zombie, inches away from Kyungsoo's own head. 

 

It wasn't until they made it to Lemon Grove did they realize that they should have brought water. 

 

"Are you sure you didn't bring anything?" Sehun asks for the hundredth time. 

 

"I'm positive. If I did, we wouldn't be dehydrated," he replied.

 

"Well, that's dumb. Nice going, Kyungsoo," 

 

"Says the one who forgot to bring a weapon," the shorter rolled his eyes. Their fight was soon disrupted. Five zombies made their way towards the bickering two. Their fighting must have attracted the zombies. "Behind you!" Kyungsoo shouts. 

 

Sehun turns around and takes a swing at the zombie closest to him. He lifts his sword above his head and brings it down to cut down the middle of the zombie's skull. Kyungsoo lifted his own sword and swings hard at the zombie that was going after Sehun, wiping its head clean off of its shoulders. 

 

"Nice!" Sehun cheers. His excitement soon dies down when he remembers that there are still three other zombies. He uses his same 'head-slice' technique to kill off another one. He aims for the fourth one, but he sees Kyungsoo struggling out of the corner or his eye. 

 

"Argh!" Kyungsoo groans, trying to steer the figure away from himself. 

 

"Hang on, Soo!" Sehun shout, killing the last zombie. Kyungsoo kicks the zombie in the chest, making it stumble backward. Kyungsoo then shoves his nice through its head. "That was close," Sehun said. 

 

"Yeah, it was. Let's hurry up and find some kind of store. Hopefully, there are still some supplies left," Kyungsoo sounded, breathing hard through his mouth. 

 

They walked around the town, avoiding the zombies at all costs. They spotted a gas station and jogged to the building. Kyungsoo tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. 

 

"It's locked," Kyungsoo groaned.

 

"I got this," Sehun huffed. Sehun picked up a nearby rock and chunked it at the glass door, triggering an alarm to go off. 

 

"Sehun, you idiot!" Kyungsoo yelled. He tightened his grip on the sword before motioning Sehun to go inside. "Go get as much shit as you can. I'll watch your back," 

 

"Are you sure?" he asked.

 

"Go, Sehun!" the shorter yelled. Kyungsoo watched his friend run into the store before turning around and gulping at the group of zombies coming his way. He kills off a few, but the alarm is just attracting more Z's. "Shit," he said to himself. Kyungsoo was trying to kill off two zombies in front of him when one came from his side. It snarled in his ear, making him jump back. 

 

"Hurry up, Sehun! The alarm is attracting them!" he yelled, rushing the taller. 

 

More zombies started to come into Kyungsoo's sight. 

 

"There's no way in hell I can kill this many on my own," he whispered. All of a sudden there were sounds of gunshots and the next thing Kyungsoo knows, the group of zombies were dead. Kyungsoo looks around, but there was no one in sight. "What the hell?" 

 

There was a whistle and Kyungsoo looked up to see his benefactor on the roof. The guy aimed his sniper rifle at Kyungsoo and he nearly cried.

 

 "Hey, hey, hey what did I do?!" Kyungsoo panics. The guy pulls the trigger, but the bullet doesn't hit Kyungsoo. Instead, a thud sounds from behind him. Kyungsoo turns around to see a zombie laying on the ground. 

 

"Okay, I got a bunch of stuff," Sehun says, emerging from the broken door. Kyungsoo turned around to thank the sniper, but the guy was already gone. "What are you looking at?" 

 

"Nothing. Let's go," Kyungsoo replied. 

 

"What happened out here," Sehun asked, looking around at all of the bodies on the ground that was definitely not there before. 

 

"The fucking apocalypse is what happened," 

 

-

 

"Soo, when can we take a break?" Sehun asked. Even though there was a cool breeze outside, the younger was sweating like he just ran a marathon. 

 

"We'll stop for a little while but then we have to find someplace to take shelter for the night," Kyungsoo said, sitting down on a boulder. Sehun tossed him a bottle of water and Kyungsoo took a swig of the liquid. 

 

"I'm sure there's one of these houses are abandoned. It doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while," Sehun observed. "It's crazy how the apocalypse just happened today, but everything is so abandoned, it looks like the apocalypse has been going on for years. 

 

"Yeah, you're right. We can check the houses and see if they're occupied or not," he agreed. 

 

"What if they're occupied?" Sehun asks, taking a sip if his water. 

 

"Then we kill the zombies inside,"

 

"What if there are survivors inside?" the younger questions after finishing off his water. 

 

"Then we leave," 

 

"And if they attack us?" 

 

"Then we'll do what we have to do," Kyungsoo replies with a straight face, looking forwards. "Now get up, the sun is starting to set," 

 

They walk a couple of blocks until they get to the first house. There were clothes thrown out on the lawn and a few dead bodies in the driveway. The two walk up quietly to the front of the house. 

 

"We need a plan. You kick the door in and I'll swing," Kyungsoo says, getting ready to swing at whatever comes through the door. 

 

"Why can't I just break the window?" Sehun questions and Kyungsoo looks at him with an 'Are you serious?' face. 

 

"Remember the last time you broke the glass? An alarm went off. I don't want to risk this house having an alarm too, besides if you break the window, the zombies could come in," Kyungsoo tried the doorknob, but it wouldn't move. "Now kick the damn door in before I kick your ass," 

 

"Yessir," Sehun says before lifting up his left leg to kick at the door. Nothing. 

 

"Alright let's try something else," they both throw their bodies against the door, sending them both flying through the door frame and into the house. Thankfully it seemed to be empty. 

 

"What do we do now?" Sehun asked. They pick themselves off of the floor and dust off their butts. 

 

"Make sure all of the rooms are clear. Then we will scavenge the place," 

 

The downstairs was clear of all zombies and humans--except for Sehun and Kyungsoo. The kitchen was stocked with foods and water. Kyungsoo silently motioned to Sehun towards the stairs. They quietly walk up the stairs and stop when one of the steps make a loud creak. Sehun holds his breath until they start moving again. 

 

He opens the first door he sees--the bathroom. It was clear. Next door was a bedroom, also clear. He stopped in his tracks, waving to get Kyungsoo's attention. There was a blood stain on the carpet, trailing up to the third door. Sehun puts his hand on the doorknob and nods at Kyungsoo. Sehun swings open the door and a loud snarl comes from inside. 

 

Kyungsoo steps inside and finishes off the zombie.

 

"May you have grace," he says quietly. There were two bodies inside of the room, including the zombie. 

 

"I wonder who killed the other two," Sehun wonders. "If the zombie were to kill them, they would be turned," 

 

"Check the last door," Kyungsoo replies. eyeing the fourth door. They use the same technique that they used on the third door, but to their luck--it was empty. "I'll go check the bathroom and see if they still have running water. You check and see if the t.v. is still working,"

 

Kyungsoo walks to the bathroom and turns the shower knob. 

 

"Yes! Water!" he whisper-yells to himself. He walks out of the bathroom again and struts down the stairs. "The water works and I see the t.v. still works too. Let's make sure the house is locked up," 

 

After they close the blinds and lock the doors, Kyungsoo excuses himself to take a shower. Kyungsoo was going to use the shower while he still could. Who knows, today, tomorrow, in two months, the water could be shut down. 

 

He stood under the shower head for a few moments, letting the warm water run down his back which was now starting to ache. He picked up a bottle off of the shelf and squirted some of the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner into his hand. He ran the product through his messy hair. Next, he used some of the body wash and cringed when he picked up the scent. 

 

He hated the artificial strawberry smell, but that will have to do. He rinsed off and carefully got out of the shower. Kyungsoo shivered, feeling the cold air hit his damp body. He quickly looked around the cabinets for a towel and nearly cheered when he found them. Kyungsoo wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom before yelling out to his friend. 

 

"Sehun, you good!" he yelled, making sure his friend was still in one piece. 

 

"Yeah, I'm up for a shower next!" he yelled back. Kyungsoo walked to the empty bedroom and looked through the closet and drawers, finding some clean clothes to wear. The clothes were a little big on him but he's sure they'll fit Sehun. 

 

Kyungsoo walked downstairs to meet Sehun and sat next to him on the couch. 

 

"You smell like strawberries," Sehun voiced. 

 

"Shut up. Did you watch the news?" he asked, pointing to the t.v.

 

"I did. Most of the people who were put into the camps are zombies now," 

 

"Oh my God," Kyungsoo knew he was right about going to the camps. "What happened to everyone else?"

 

"They killed themselves. I guess they didn't want to become a zombie," Sehun mumbled sadly. 

 

"Hey," he poked Sehun on his arm."We'll get through this, okay?"

 

"Okay," Sehun replied, getting up to shower. 


	3. D-3

Do you ever get that sickening feeling in your stomach that nothing is ever going to be the same again? Like when you get a haircut and you instantly regret it because it's not the same as before. The only difference is that hair grows back. But this--there's no turning back from the zombie apocalypse. It's here and there's nothing anyone can do about it but either fight it out or die trying. 

 

Kyungsoo knew the world was going to fall apart someday, but he never expected it to happen while he was still alive. Never in a million years did Kyungsoo think he'd be alive to witness hell on earth. Hell, he never thought zombies would be real, but the world is full of surprises. At this point, he wouldn't even be surprised it the Loch Ness Monster was real. 

 

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there. Not even watching what was on the t.v.--just staring at it. He thought about his family. Were they even still alive? Not that it matters if they're all going to die anyway. Kyungsoo has thought about dying before. It's not that he's suicidal or anything, but he has always wondered what it would be like to not feel anything anymore. At this moment, he made a promise to himself to stay alive. He refused to become one of those things. 

 

Could those zombies even feel anything anymore? Or were they just a walking carcass filled with nothing but white noise? How did the world even come to this? He should have seen it coming with how much it was going to shit. Fucking Government. Those high-nosed bastards probably planned all of this. Those rich assholes are probably sitting in their fenced-in sanctuary, flying drones and watching people die. That sounds about right. 

 

"Hey, Soo," Sehun said softly, startling Kyungsoo from his thoughts. "Do you want to get some rest? We have a long day ahead of us and it would be best if we were well rested before we take off," 

 

"That sounds like a good idea. We can both sleep in the empty bedroom. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be split up," Kyungsoo replied. How shitty would that be if they were to be sleeping in separate rooms and something were to happen? Sehun would become a zombie's meal and Kyungsoo would be stuck killing what used to be his best friend. 

 

"Sounds good,"

 

Sehun was passed out the second his head hit the pillow--must be nice. There's no way Kyungsoo could fall asleep. It was like his brain had no off switch; it just kept going and going until it gave him a headache. Hours passed and the thoughts in Kyungsoo's brain finally died down. He let his eyes shut and that was that. 

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo was jolted awake by a loud bang coming from downstairs. His heart pounded in his chest threatening to break free. He sat in silence for a few moments, not even breathing, listening very closely for any sound of movement. And there it was again--the same loud band that stirred him from his slumber. 

 

"Sehun!" he whisper-yelled, trying to wake up his friend. "Wake up, idiot!" he hit the younger in the chest, making Sehun groan. 

 

"What do you want?" the younger groaned, stretching his long arms above his head. 

 

"There's someone or something downstairs," Kyungsoo said quietly. Whether it was a zombie, wild animal, or a fellow survivor, Kyungsoo was not just going to sit around and wait for them to find him. Kyungsoo quickly stood up from the bed and grabbed his sword from the bedside table. As quietly as he could, he walked across the hardwood floor to the door, signaling Sehun to follow him. 

 

They cracked the door open just a crack and peeked outside. It was too dark to see anything, but Kyungsoo knows for sure that someone or something was waiting for them. He nodded his head at Sehun before creeping out the door. He strolled down the stairs, avoiding the creeky spots. Once he was on the last step, ran his hand on the wall, feeling for the light switch. His hand bumped into a notch and he flipped the switch. He had his sword ready to swing at whoever was intruding them right as the lights flickered on. 

 

The intruder swung around and locked wide eyes with Kyungsoo. Sehun pushed past Kyungsoo and went to attack the nuisance. 

 

"Sehun, stop!" Kyungsoo shouted. He recognized that face--and his gun for that matter. "Don't kill him,"

 

"Why not? They just busted in here and were more than likely planning to kill us," Sehun growled, not taking his eyes off of the man. The intruder looked just as lost as Sehun. 

 

"Because he saved my life yesterday," Sehun finally looked away from the sniper and eyed Kyungsoo. 

 

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking back towards the man, his blade still pointed defensively. The sniper could easily get past Sehun's sword and Kyungsoo nearly snorted at the thought. 

 

"Yesterday at the gas station," Kyungsoo started, "When you asked about all of the zombies lying around me...he's the one that killed them. A hoard of zombies was coming after me but he shot them all down from the roof," he explained. 

 

"Okay, but why wasn't 'Your Savior' there when I exited the store?" Sehun asked, curiously. 

 

"I had more important places to be than protecting your friend," the intruder finally spoke. His deep voice startled both men and their heads whipped around to stare at the sniper. 

 

"Then why  _did_ you save me from that hoard of zombies," Kyungsoo questioned, slightly offended that the man thought his life wasn't very important. The man let out a dry laugh in return. 

 

"You call that a hoard of zombies? There weren't even that many. Don't worry, I only saved you because it would be a shame for there to be more zombies added to the other millions. Next time, try not to set off any alarms. In case you haven't noticed--the zombies are attracted to loud noises," he replied, throwing an accusing stare at Sehun towards the last bit. Sehun scoffed, shifting his weight on his right foot. 

 

"Yeah, okay, genius. What are you doing here then?" Sehun replied snarkily. 

 

"I'm here because I was looking for a place to crash for the night. It was an annoying coincidence that this house just so happened to be the one you guys chose too," Kyungsoo thought it was funny that the sniper chose the same house that Sehun and himself chose. 

 

"Well, go find another house to stay in!" Sehun's voice was gradually getting higher and the sniper was clearly about to lose his shit. 

 

"Gladly!" the intruder gnarled in return. He sniper's hand was on the doorknob when Kyungsoo stopped him.

 

"Wait," he called. The man stopped moving, still facing the door. "What if you joined us?" Sehun squawked and the man only laughed in reply. 

 

"Give me one good reason why I should stay with you and your loud-mouthed friend," Kyungsoo thought for a minute, trying to muster a good enough reason to make the sniper stay. First of all, the man had a better weapon with both Sehun and himself put together. He seemed to know just how to take the zombies out and that could definitely come in handy.

 

"Well, we could use another member," he mumbled. "...and because in the movies, everyone is usually in a large group. I mean, don't you think it would be easier to stick together? Besides, you have the weapons and the skills; that would really help us out," 

 

"You have a point," the man said. "but, I already have a teammate," he finished, reaching for the door again. 

 

"Then you both can join us!" Kyungsoo was close to dropping to his knees and pleading the man to stay. He needed all the protection he could get if he didn't want to turn into one of those  _things_.

 

"Kyungsoo are you hearing yourself? We don't even know if we can trust this guy! He and his partner were probably following us this whole time and were waiting until we slept so they could kill us off!" Sehun sounded aggravated and was almost shouting. 

 

"Oh, please. Why would we go through all that work just to kill two irrelevant survivors?" the sniper replied. 

 

"Please," Kyungsoo whispered, and somehow, they both managed to hear him. 

 

"Fine, but this is only temporary," the intruder said. "I'll go get my guy. Don't try anything funny," he warned before opening the door and disappearing. 

 

"What in the hell was that shit you just pulled, Kyungsoo!" 

 

"I'm just trying to survive, Sehun," he whispered. 

 

"Survive? We won't be surviving when those assholes come back and betray us!" 

 

"Then do you have a better idea?!" he raised his voice. "Like I said, they have guns and that guy seriously knows how to take out the infected. So I'm sorry if I'm doing anything I can to not turn," 

 

"We'll...work this out, Soo. But I really don't trust that guy and if they try anything--I won't hesitate to kill them," Sehun said as he embraced his friend. 

 

This was going to be interesting. 


	4. D-4

It was awkward, to say the least. The sniper came back with his friend and a bunch of supplies and was now sitting on the couch with Kyungsoo right in the middle of them. They were both tall men--long and lanky. The sniper had soft eyes but his face was like stone. His friend, on the other hand, was all likes of scary. His eyebrows stayed furrowed, making a permanent scowl. Not to mention that all of his features were so sharp, they could out cut Sehun and Kyungsoo's blades. 

 

"Can we at least get to know each other a little bit so this can stop being so painfully awkward?" he asked, not daring to move. 

 

"I'm Chanyeol," said the sniper. "And this here is Kris," he introduced his (scary) friend. 

 

"As you know, sniping is my best ability, but Kris here is better with close up combat," Chanyeol informed. Far-range and close-ups, hm. What were him and Sehun good at?

 

"I'm Sehun. Don't try and be nice to me. I'm not looking forward to making friends with either of you," Sehun introduced himself bitterly. "This is Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Sehun's hard-ass front and turned to face Chanyeol. 

 

"Ignore him--he's protective," Kyungsoo apologized. "I'm not sure what we're good at really? I never fought anyone before the apocalypse," which was true. Kyungsoo wasn't the type to fight in school. He was pretty anti-social and he hated drama if he was being completely honest. 

 

"Are you two a thing?" Kris spoke up and wow--he thought the sniper's voice was deep. Both Sehun and Kyungsoo broke out into a fit of laughter. Did they look like a couple?

 

"No!" Sehun laughed. "Soo and I are just friends. Are you two a thing?" he questioned Kris. Kyungsoo started laughing again at the disgust on Kris's face. 

 

"I'm guessing that's a no," Kyungsoo chuckled. Well, at least some of the tension in the air was relieved. 

 

\--

 

Morning came all too quickly. After a few hours of rest and getting to know each other, it was time to hit the road again. 

 

"Here," Chanyeol said, handing Kyungsoo a gun. "This will do a lot better than that sword of yours. But keep it just in case. Remember--the zombies are attracted to loud noises," 

 

"Thank you," he said, taking the gun from the sniper. The gun was heavier than Kyungsoo thought it would be. This will be the first time Kyungsoo has ever held a gun throughout his entire twenty-five years of living. Kyungsoo played with the gun a bit, placing his finger on the trigger and running his finger up the barrel. Something banged against the door, startling Kyungsoo, making him accidentally pull the trigger. The bullet went clean through the door, killing whatever was on the other side. 

 

"Jesus, kid. Put that thing down. We haven't even left the house yet and you've already killed somebody," Chanyeol glared. 

 

"Sorry!" he apologized before walking over to the front door and opening it cautiously. Sure enough, there was a body lying on the front porch. Thankfully, it wasn't human. 

 

"Nice shot, Soo," Sehun said from behind him. 

 

"Alright, let's move out. Enough playing around," Kris said, pushing past the two. Sehun glared daggers at the back of Kris' head. 

 

\--

 

It was hot. What happened to the cool weather they were having before the whole end of the world thing? Sweat was making its way down Kyungsoo's temples and forehead, barely missing his eyes. Kyungsoo doesn't even know how long they've been walking. It feels like its been hours nonstop.  They stayed away from the towns, keeping towards the edges of the city. Kris said this way, they would run into fewer zombies. But apparently, he was wrong. 

 

"Um, guys," Kyungsoo stopped, dead in his tracks. His feet glued to the pavement as he stared at the group of zombies coming their way. Chanyeol ran off to God knows where while Kris stayed with Sehun and Kyungsoo. 

 

"Where did he go?!" Sehun asked, grabbing Kris' shirt. "I swear if you two plan on leaving us here to take care off all of the zombies--" Sehun was cut off by a gunshot in the distance; a zombie fell abruptly. 

 

"Relax, brat," Kris hissed. "He's a sniper for a reason," 

 

Kyungsoo raised his gun with a shaky hand and pulled the trigger. He missed the zombies' head and ended up shooting its shoulder instead. He brought his gun up again and closed one of his eyes and pulling the trigger, successfully hitting the zombie this time. 

 

"Good job, Kyungsoo!" Sehun yelled and the zombies snapped their heads to look at the taller. 

 

"If I die because of that idiot, I'm going to come back and eat him alive," Kris mumbled to himself. 

 

"Let's go," Chanyeol said, appearing out of nowhere. "There's no need to kill those zombies. They're slow and we need to save our ammo," Kris nodded and the group took off walking once again. 

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo used to love to watch the sunset. It was a sight he would never get tired of. It reminded him of when he was a kid--the days before his mother fell ill. 

 

_"Mommy, can we go watch the sunset please, please, please?" Kyungsoo begged his mother with excitement. Every evening right before the sun touched the horizon, Kyungsoo and his mother would go and watch the sunset together. How could his mother say no to such an excited child?_

 

_"Only for a few minutes, Kyungie. You know mom cant stay outside for too long," his mother replied apologetically. Small, little Kyungsoo frowned for a moment before he grabbed his mother's hand and rushed her through the patio door. Tonight's sunset was the most beautiful sunset yet and Kyungsoo watched the sun go down until it was no longer in sight. Kyungsoo's mother has gone inside a few minutes prior, not being able to handle her coughing fit. He was such a happy child. He smiled when even when things didn't go his way. The night was the last time he remembers being that happy. A  week later, his mother passed away. Her illness was unstoppable and he knew that._

 

_Ever since that day, he hated the sunset._

 

"You okay, Soo?" Sehun asked quietly. Kyungsoo took one last look at the orangy-pink sky before nodding. 

 

"I'm fine,"

 

The only thing in sight was the tall, green trees. In fact, that's the last thing he saw before the sun completely set behind the trees. The night hid the forest from them and everything inside of it. They had no choice but to keep on walking and hoping that their one and only flashlight would do them enough justice. Kyungsoo was extremely tired. They haven't stopped walking since they left the house early this morning. 

 

He could feel his legs wanting to give out on him, but he pushed himself further. A dozen steps later and he dropped right onto his ass. 

 

"Hey, man, you alright?" Chanyeol asked kneeling next to the younger male. 

 

"-m tired," he groaned. 

 

"We'll have to go a little bit further. It's not even close to being safe right here," Kris warned, pointed towards the forest. As if it was planned, there were sounds of twigs snapping and leaves stirring coming from the said forest. 

 

"You better thank me later," Chanyeol grunted. Kyungsoo looked at the taller man with large curious eyes before he was thrown over the man's shoulder. The first zombie busted out of the forest and was determined to catch up with the group. Was Kyungsoo imagining it or were the zombies moving faster than usual? 

 

"Guys? I think they're getting faster," Kyungsoo said worriedly. It's only been four days since the apocalypse started, but Kyungsoo's never seen any zombies actually run. 

 

"Shit," Chanyeol mumbled under his breath. "Hang on," he said before picking up his pace. 

 

"What's going on?!" he demanded. 

 

"I'll explain later but for now we have to find shelter," replied Chanyeol. He nodded even though the taller didn't see him. They passed a sign that read 'danger' and was hanging on by a single nail and a whole lot of determination. 

 

"Almost there," Kris yelled from the front. He didn't have to wait much longer because soon enough they were hiding inside of a dark warehouse. Kris put his pointer finger to his lips, hushing them. They waited for a few moments just to make sure they were safe before Kyungsoo broke the silence. 

 

"What were they? Those zombies were running faster than any zombie I've ever seen," he questioned. 

 

"They're called runners," Kris started. "As you know they're faster than regular zombies. But that's not all. I don't know why, but the runners seem to be immune to bullets. The only way to kill them is by wiping their head off of their shoulders," 

 

Just great. This only makes the whole zombie apocalypse thing more difficult. Getting a headshot isn't enough. Now you have to remove the whole head?! What's next? Do you have to have a special weapon to kill them?

 

"Sehun, are you alright?"  Kyungsoo asked. 

 

"Yeah, just tired," he panted as he leaned against the wall of the warehouse. 

 

"Now what?" Kyungsoo asked. "I'm hungry, dying of thirst and extremely tired," 

 

"We can camp out here until the morning. Kris and I will take turns keeping watch. I'll look around here for some water and food but for now, you two should just rest," Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo was completely fine with that. He sat on the dirty ground and leaned his back against the wall, letting his eyes slowly droop closed. 


	5. D-5

"Kyungsoo, wake up," Chanyeol said, shaking Kyungsoo's shoulders. Kyungsoo slowly blinked his eyes open, bringing his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

"What's going on?" he asked as he began to look around the dimly lit warehouse. The sun was shining brightly through the cracks, stinging Kyungsoo's eyes. 

 

"You need to eat fast. We should get going as quickly as we can. I don't want a repeat of last night," Chanyeol replied, handing Kyungsoo a half-empty bottle of water and a couple of granola bars. He nodded his head in agreement before scarfing down the food and water. Another day of walking. Kyungsoo wondered if that's all he was going to be doing for the rest of his life. 

 

Believe it or not, Kyungsoo actually wanted a family one day. He wanted a boyfriend who he could cook for and maybe a couple of dogs. Now that's just a dream. He doesn't know if he ever will be able to have his own family now that they're in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. 

 

The sun was barely even out yet and he was already starting to break a sweat. It's funny how just days prior he was layering on clothes due to the chilly air. Now he had beads of sweat crawling down his temples, dropping down to his neck. Poor Chanyeol was worse than all of them put together--his beat-up gray shirt was nearly soaked. 

 

Kris whistled from up ahead. 

 

"1 o'clock," He pointed towards the small group of zombies that were slowly but surely making their way towards the four men. 

 

Chanyeol smiled a wicked smile before meeting the zombies halfway, hitting one right in the forehead with the grip of his gun.  Kyungsoo side-eyed the taller man before changing his stance. 

 

"You guys are starting to creep me out," Kyungsoo mumbled, aiming his gun towards the zombie on his right. 

 

"Why do you say that?" Chanyeol laughed, as the zombie fell to the ground with a thud. 

 

"You look like you're enjoying this way too much," Kyungsoo admitted. He really didn't understand what could be so fun about killing zombies.  Even though they were already dead, it felt wrong killing them. Kyungsoo understood that they were just a carcass with a brain infected by a virus, but they could still move around and that made him uncomfortable. 

 

"Think about it, Kyungsoo," Kris started. "The more zombies you kill, the closer we are to gaining humanity back,"

 

"I don't think that's how that works," He chuckled, though Kris did have a point. 

 

"You'll see if you keep killing them," Kris said and that was that. 

 

What if Kris was right? What if one day the Earth went back pre-z? Would he be able to start a family? Would he have PTSD? Would he even survive the apocalypse?

 

"Hey, guys," Sehun spoke softly. "I don't feel so well," Everyone turned towards the blonde right as he started to slow down. Sehun looked like shit if Kyungsoo was being honest. His eyes were dark and tired and even a little bloodshot. His cheeks were covered in small red bumps, due to large amounts of stress he was going through. 

 

"You look terrible, Man," Kris stated, handing the blonde a bottle of water. 

 

"Gee, thanks," Sehun mumbled, taking the bottle of water from Kris. 

 

"Do you think you could make it a few more hours? We can't stop now. We're still a little ways from any buildings and I highly doubt anyone wants to be outside when night falls," Kris was right. Kyungsoo still felt too exhausted to run from the runners and Sehun looked like he would drop any second. 

 

"I think I can handle that," Sehun replied hesitantly. Kyungsoo looked at his friend worriedly, before wrapping his hand around Sehun's arm. Sehun nodded at Kyungsoo and they began walking again. 

 

\--

 

They must have been walking for half an hour and there was still no sign of any kind of shelter. Sehun was beginning to look worse and worse and Kyungsoo was starting to get even more worried. 

 

"I'm fine, Soo," Sehun would grunt when Kyungsoo would pester him. 

 

Though Kyungsoo wasn't so sure Sehun was fine. His normally pale skin looked even paler and his eyes got even more bloodshot. 

 

"How much longer?" Kyungsoo asked as he threw a glance at the due in front of him. 

 

"Shouldn't be long now," Chanyeol gave them a chaste smile. 

 

Up ahead were three zombies that seemed different to Kyungsoo. Wait--Were they armed?! 

 

"Don't shoot!" One of them yelled. Kyungsoo kept his gun pointed at the three figures just in case. "We're not looking for any violence. My men and I are just trying to pass," 

 

"Is there anything back there that is worth staying for?" Kris asked, pointing behind the three people. 

 

"There's a small town. There are a gas station and a few stores and I think I even saw an apartment complex. I'm not sure if there's much of anything left though," The girl replied. "I wouldn't stop there though. There had to be over fifty of the infected,"

 

"I think we'll manage, thanks," Kris said before nodding to the trio. 

 

"Good luck," The girl replied, nudging the other two and began walking. 

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sehun asked. "I'm starting to feel weaker and I don't think I can put up a fight with that many zombies," 

 

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and I will do all of the killings. You just hang in there, okay? I don't want you passing out on us," said Kris. 

 

"Wow, I didn't realize you actually had feelings. Now I'm going to have to rest my mental image of you," Sehun smirked. 

 

"Watch it," Kris snarled and Sehun chuckled. 

 

\--

 

Those people were right. An hour and a half later they ended up running into the small town--well--what was left of it anyway. They ended up splitting up; Chanyeol left to find a store and get some supplies while Kyungsoo and Kris dragged Sehun into an empty apartment. 

 

It was a pretty nice apartment. Although there wasn't any food in the apartment and they didn't dare to drink the tap water--who knows what kind of bacteria was in there--there was a roof over their heads and they couldn't complain. 

 

Kyungsoo and Kris sat Sehun down on the leather couch with Sehun grunting in return. 

 

"Here's the last of the water," Kris said, handing Sehun the last water bottle. 

 

"No. You guys drink it," Sehun huffed, pushing the plastic away from him as if it hurt him. 

 

"Hunnie, you need it more than we do. Drink it," Kyungsoo said sternly, taking the water bottle from Kris and forcing it into his friend's large hand. 

 

"But-" Kyungsoo cut Sehun off with a glare and Sehun quickly complied. He threw the now empty plastic bottle on the floor and leaned back against the couch. 

 

"Rest, alright? Chanyeol will be back soon--hopefully with some food and water," Kyungsoo spoke softly before moving his friend's bangs out of his eyes. Kyungsoo's fingers brushed against Sehun's forehead and gasped lightly. "Sehun, you're burning up!" 

 

"I'm probably just dehydrated," He mumbled, closing his bloodshot eyes. Kyungsoo moved to sit beside Sehun on the couch and lay the taller down so his head was resting on his lap. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and lightly scratched at his scalp. 

 

"You'll be okay," Kyungsoo whispered. 

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo and Kris were sitting at the dining table and watched Sehun who was fast asleep on the couch. 

 

"Do you think he will be okay?" He asked the taller. 

 

"I hope so," Kris replied. Kris looked out the window and frowned. 

 

"Chanyeol has been gone for a while," Kyunsoo pronounced. It has been hours since Chanyeol and the rest of the group split up and the sun was beginning to set for the day. 

 

"Chanyeol's fine. He knows how to survive by himself. He's done it all of his life after all," Kyungsoo nodded and pointed towards the bedroom. 

 

"Do you want to try and catch some sleep?" Kyungsoo asked. 

 

"Good idea," They both entered the bedroom and sat on the bed. "I can sleep on the floor if you want," 

 

"No it's fine," He said as he pulled his shoes off. "The floor will give you a sore back and we don't need that right now," Kris was quick to agree. 

 

\--

 

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun yelled from the living room. Kyungsoo jumped out of the bed with Kris following right behind him. 

 

"Sehun what's wrong?" He asked as he approached the couch. 

 

"Somethings wrong," 

 

Something was definitely wrong. Somehow, Sehun's skin was so pale it was almost translucent. His eyes were glazed over, a gray film starting to cover his eyes. Kyungsoo noticed small patches of Sehun's blonde hair was missing. 

 

"Oh my God," Kyunsoo murmured in shock. He went to move closer to his friend when Kris' hand stopped him. 

 

"Don't," Kris whispered, his grip tight on Kyungsoo's arm. 

 

"What the hell, Kris? Sehun is hurt!" Kyungsoo yelled. 

 

"I said don't," He hissed, grip tightening. 

 

"Let me go now," Kyungsoo nearly growled. "He is hurt and I'll be damned if you don't let me help him," 

 

"God damn it, Kyungsoo, he's turning!" Kris yelled and the room fell silent. 

 

"W-What?" That couldn't be true. Sehun wasn't even bit! "How do you know?" 

 

"My brother was the same way before he turned. I'm sorry, Kyungsoo," Kris said sadly.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't breathe. Sehun was turning? He was going to lose his best friend...

 

"We can tie him up until he turns completely if that's what you want," Kris suggested. 

 

Kyungsoo cried as Kris began tying his friend to the chair. Sehun let it happen with a blank expression on his face. 

 

"I don't understand," Kyungsoo cried. "You weren't bit!" 

 

"I wasn't," Sehun started. "But I was scratched," 

 

"I thought you only turned when you were bitten?" Kyungsoo asked. 

 

"The zombie that scratched him must have had blood under its nails. Whether it was saliva, blood or anything else, if it got into an open wound, it would have turned him either way," Kris said. 

 

"Damn it, Sehunnie. Why didn't you say anything," 

 

"I didn't know I'd become one of them," He bit his lip. "Promise me something, Soo,"

 

"What? I'll do anything!" 

 

"Promise me you'll kill me once I turn. Please, I don't want to be one of those things any longer than I have to," Sehun begged as a tear ran down his cheek. 

 

"What?! No! I can't-"

 

"Promise me, Kyungsoo!" Sehun yelled, voice hoarse. 

 

"I-I promise..." He closed his eyes and tried his best to get air into his lungs. 

 

"I love you, Soo. You need to survive, okay? Survive so one day you can get that family you always wanted," Sehun smiled weakly. 

 

That only made Kyungsoo cry harder. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sehun and Kyungsoo were supposed to get through his apocalypse together. Kyungsoo sniffled and wiped the tears off of his cheeks. 

 

_Silence._

 

Kyungsoo looked up at his friend right as Sehun's eyes turned gray completely. Sehun growled and started to thrash against the ropes. 

 

"It's time, Kyungsoo," Kris said, handing him his gun. 

 

Kyungsoo took the gun and slowly aimed it at what used to be his best friend. He took a minute to stare at him; Sehun was still handsome even as a zombie. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh. But this wasn't his best friend anymore. This was not his Sehun. 

 

Sehun thrashed harder against the restraints, breaking one of the ropes. 

 

"You have to do it now," Kris warned. 

 

He aimed the gun at the zombie again, but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. 

 

"I can't," 

 

"You can. You promised him, Kyungsoo. He's going to break free from those ropes anytime now," Kris replied. 

 

"I can't!" He yelled. The zombie snarled and used all of its strength to tear through the rest of the ropes. 

 

"Damn it!" Kris snatched the gun from Kyungsoo's hands and aimed it at Sehun.

 

"No!" 

 

_Bang._

 

\--

 

"Chanyeol you're alive!" Kris smiled at Chanyeol who showed up the next morning. 

 

"Those people weren't kidding about the number of zombies! I had to lock myself up in the bathroom of the gas station," Chanyeol laughed. "Here I brought thee for Sehun. Where is he anyway?" 

 

Kris shook his head, smile falling from his face. 

 

"Kyungsoo...?" 

 

"He's outside in the hallway," Kris replied. 

 

"Kyungsoo, come inside. You're out here all alone and you're not even armed," Chanyeol pleaded and Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

"Just let me have like three seconds to pretend everything is okay before I go back in there," He replied flatly. 

 

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry for your loss, but we really need to keep going. Sehun's in a better place now," Chanyeol carefully spoke and Kyungsoo let out a dry laugh. 

 

"Look, I appreciate you jumping in to save my life and all, but I don't need your bullshit," Kyungsoo spit. "Let's go," 


	6. D-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a filler chapter. My ADHD is really bad and I can't focus on this to save my life rn. I'll post a better chapter soon.

The walk was quiet. 

 

No one dared to speak a word and usually, Kyungsoo would be more than okay with that but for some reason, the silence was smothering him.  Maybe it was because he was getting used to Chanyeol's loud mouth or maybe it was the reasoning behind the silence. That was it. 

 

Kyungsoo hasn't spoken a word since they left the apartment complex and instead he would glare in reply to Kris' constant questions. 

 

"Are you okay?"  _Glare_. 

 

"Do you need to stop for a minute?"  _Glare_.

 

"Do you want to Chanyeol and I to do all of the work?"  _Glare_.  

 

It was really starting to annoy Kyungsoo. He didn't need their pity. Instead, he needed to kill every zombie that crossed his path. He needs to avenge his friend's death and he'll be damned if anyone or anything tries to stop him. There was one point where Kris had to pull Kyungsoo off of a zombie. It was already dead from the shot Kyungsoo fired at its head, but that wasn't enough. 

 

"Soo, I think that's enough-" Kris began to say, but Kyungsoo was quick to cut him off, throwing a fiery glare towards the taller man. 

 

"Don't you  _dare_ call me that," He hissed, jabbing a finger into Kris' chest. No one was allowed to call him that--not anymore. That nickname was special to him, but now it left a ringing sound in his ears and a throbbing pain in his head. 

 

If possible, it only got more silent after his outburst. Kris looked at him with this  _look_ on his face--one that said, "You're doing too much." Or maybe it meant, "I'm sorry that your friend died, but you need to move on." 

 

He knows he's being harsh, but he refuses to just move on from Sehun's death. He can't shake the memory of Sehun's eyes glazing over with that hideous gray color. He couldn't accept the fact that he promised Sehun that he would put him out of his misery as soon as he turned, but he couldn't even keep that promise. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do the one thing Sehun asked him before he died. It's just that look on Sehun's face--it's like he knew that Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to do it. 

 

He regrets not being able to keep that promise. 

 

\--

 

_The sun shined in his eyes and he winced at a headache that was starting to form when a tall figure stepped in his line of view._

_"Are you lost?"  The boy asked. He was a lot taller than Kyungsoo, tall enough that he was shielding the sun from Kyungsoo's brown eyes._

_"Why do you think that?" He asked in return. Was it really that obvious?_

_"Are you looking for Mrs. Smith's class?" The brunette dodged his question and Kyungsoo squinted at the taller male._

_"I am..." He mumbled. "Why do you want to know?"_

_"Follow me. I'm heading to her class too," The boy smirked. "My name is Sehun by the way,"_

_Sehun was the most annoying person Kyungsoo has ever met in his twelve years of living. Sehun was loud and obnoxious and got mad when Kyungsoo didn't pay enough attention to him._

_"Kyungsoo! Come swing with me!" The younger boy whined. All the younger did was whine._

_"Not right now, Sehunnie. I'm trying to study," He quickly dismissed the other and turned the page to solve the rest of his math problems. Within seconds all Kyungsoo could hear was quiet sniffles and annoying sobs coming from the younger. "Why are you crying?"_

_"Because you don't like me anymore!" Sehun cried, snot was beginning to run down his nose. Kyungsoo sighed deeply and closed his math book. He was embarrassing Kyungsoo. This was a public park after all and he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea._

_He walked up to his mess of a best friend and pulled the taller into a hug. Sehun was staining Kyungsoo's uniform shirt with his snot and tears, but that was another problem for another time._

_"Stop crying you idiot," Kyungsoo laughed. "I still like you,"_ _Sehun sniffled and his breathing was erratic._

 

"Y-You do?" Sehun hickuped. 

 

"Yeah," Kyungsoo wiped at his friend's tears with the sleeve of his own shirt. "I do." 

 

\--

 

He snorted at the memory. 

 

Maybe Chanyeol was right--maybe Sehun was in a better place. But was there even a better place? That he wasn't so sure of. This heaven everyone speaks of was a better place, right? Kyungsoo wasn't sure about that either. If God was real then he wouldn't be standing in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Maybe God was real after all and this was him testing the Human race. 

 

\--

 

_"Do you have a crush on anyone?" The sixteen-year-old asked. Kyungsoo was sitting on Sehun's bed like he always did after school._

_"Not really," Kyungsoo replied, pencil pressed against his lips. "But I know you do," Kyungsoo teased. Nearly the whole school knew about Sehun's crush on their senior, Bae Joohyun._

_"How did you know?!" The younger whined, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"First of all, Sehun, I'm your best friend--I know everything about you. Second, is there really anyone who doesn't know about your little crush?" Kyungsoo laughed. Even Joohyun herself knew about Sehun's crush on her._

_"Is it really that obvious?" The younger cringed._

_"It's pretty funny actually," He laughed. Nothing was funnier than his friend pinning after a girl who was way out of his league._

_"Shut up! You know what's funny? The fact that you act like you're an expert with the whole love stuff when in reality you haven't even had your first kiss yet!" Sehun chuckled and Kyungsoo glared at the taller in return._

_"And? You haven't had your first kiss yet either," He snorted. The farthest he's gone with anyone was when he held Kang Seulgi's hand in tenth grade._

_Sehun fell silent after that. Kyungsoo smirked in victory and went back to doing his homework. He continued working in peace for a solid five minutes before he started to notice Sehun fidgeting._

_"What's wrong?" He raised his eyebrow at his friend._

_"Nothing! Nothing at all," Sehun blurted, his eyes wide and the shade of pink was dusting his cheeks._

_"Liar. You always squirm when something is on your mind," Kyungsoo pointed out and it only made Sehun blush harder._

_"It's just that," The younger coughed. "Well, you see...I was thinking...whatifwekissedbutlikejusttoexperiment,"_

_"You want to kiss?" Kyungsoo asked, face filled with disbelief._

_"Nevermind it was a stupid idea," Sehun spoke._

_"Not stupid," He replied. "But if it's just to experiment then I don't mind kissing you,"_

_"Wait really?!"_

_"Yes really. Now, are we going to kiss or not, idiot?" He asked, annoyed._

_"I don't know how," Sehun mumbled. Of course. Sehun's never kissed anyone before--neither of them has._

_Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and scooted towards the younger, being careful not to tear his homework._

_"Relax. I got you," He told the younger as he grabbed his neck. Sehun took in a sharp breath and nodded. Sehun closed his eyes and Kyungsoo slowly moved in and pressed his lips against the others. It was slow at first--just a press of their lips against each other._

_Kyungsoo pulled back, hand still on Sehun's neck, looking at the other as if to ask, "Is this okay?" Sehun nodded and Kyungsoo leaned in for a second time. This time the kiss was open lipped and too wet and too choppy to be enjoyable, but they rolled with it anyway. Sehun whined into the kiss and that was Kyungsoo's cue to pull away._

_"Kyungsoo," Sehun whispered._

_"Hm?" Kyungsoo hummed and wiped his mouth with his arm._

_"I love you," Sehun said and Kyungsoo froze and his heart fell into his stomach. "But let's never do that again,"_

_Kyungsoo laughed and nodded his head._

_"Agreed,"_

_\--_

"Are you alright, Kyungsoo? You've been out of it for a little while now," Chanyeol asked, disrupting Kyungsoo from his thoughts. 

 

Kyungsoo blinked and looked around him. The sun was beginning to set and they were standing in front of a building that was definitely not there before. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied. "Where's Kris?" 

 

Chanyeol pointed to the tall building in front of them. 

 

"He's inside and we should be inside too. Come on, you could use the rest," Kyungsoo nodded his head and followed Chanyeol inside. 


	7. D-7

"I didn't know you could sing," Chanyeol said, shock and adoration filled his soft features. Kyungsoo was humming, trying to lull the others to sleep. It used to work for Sehun, so he figured it might work for Kris and Chanyeol as well. 

 

The three of them were taking shelter in what used to be a drug store. Their backs were pressed against the cold brick wall and they had shelves in front of them to block their bodies,  just in case a zombie figured out how to use the door. Everything was missing from the shelves--at least someone was smart enough to collect medicine. 

 

"I wasn't singing," Kyungsoo snorted. "It's called humming," 

 

"Yeah, I know, but it sounded nice. Can you really sing though?" Chanyeol asked, his head tilted back onto the wall. Kyungsoo could sing. Hell, he even took two years of choir in high school. 

 

"I can, yes, but I haven't sung since the apocalypse started," He replied. The last time he sang was when that new Bruno Mars song came out on the radio. 

 

"Please, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol begged, making puppy eyes and Kyungsoo wanted to roll his eyes. 

 

"Why do you want me to sing so bad?" Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol looked sad for a moment before a glint appeared in his eyes. 

 

"My mom," Chanyeol started, "She used to sing me to sleep when I was younger. I would get night terrors a lot and the only way they would stop is when she would sing to me." 

 

"I guess I could sing for a little while," Kyungsoo agreed, "What about you, Kris?" 

 

"I don't mind. Maybe your voice will help me sleep, too," Kris hummed. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed and quickly thought of a song he should sing. 

 

_You think I'm so full of it, full of it, but I think I'm just fed up, baby. You think I could be so arrogant, arrogant, but I'm just trying to keep my head up, baby. You think I procrastinate, baby, but I think I'm taking my time._

 

He sang so softly that his voice was barely audible, nearing a whisper. It came out a bit rough due to the fact that he hadn't had the chance to warm up his voice first. It must have been decent because Chanyeol's eyes were already starting to droop. 

 

He remembers when he used to sing along to this song in his car with the windows down and the wind whistling outside of the vehicle. He misses those days. 

 

He continued singing softly until quiet snores filled the room. He studied the peaceful faces of his teammates before letting his eyes close. 

 

\--

 

"Chanyeol! Kris, wake up!" Kyungsoo shook his teammates awake. Kyungsoo was startled awake by the door to the pharmacy being tampered with. 

 

"What is it?" Chanyeol mumbled sleepily. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before slowly blinking up at Kyungsoo. 

 

"I think a zombie is trying to get in," He whispered, "The door keeps rattling." As if to justify is answer the door jarred in its frame. 

 

"Shit," Chanyeol's eyes widened and he quickly turned to Kris who was out to the world, "Kris wake up." Chanyeol shook the taller roughly before slapping him awake. 

 

"What the hell, Yeol?!" The taller seethed, grabbing his reddening cheek. Chanyeol nodded his head to the door and pressed a finger to his lips, signaling Kris to quietly listed. Kris jumped to his feet and immediately grabbed his gun that was placed on the side of him while he slept. 

 

One by one, they all quietly shuffled to the door and aimed their weapons, ready to shoot at whatever was tampering with the door. Whoever or whatever was messing with the door was surely determined to get inside. The body was thrown at the door once, twice, three times before the door flew open and the body fell to the floor. 

 

The three quickly shifted their guns towards the body on the floor, waiting for any sudden movements. 

 

The figure must have felt the tension because he hastily looked up and his eyes widened. He slowly rose to his feet, hands held in front of himself. 

 

"Don't shoot," The guy quickly said, "I didn't know this place was occupied. I'm not looking for any trouble. I just need some resources and a place to stay."

 

Kris eyed the man and lowered his gun slightly. 

 

"Do you have any weapons or any team members?" Kris asked and the guy nodded his head. 

 

"Its just me and Zitao," The guy replied, "The Z's got to Yixing before I could stop them. I got separated from Minseok and Jongdae after the hoard. Zitao and I ended up finding each other just outside of town. As for weapons, all we have are these kitchen knives. Our guns ran out of ammo quite some time ago." 

 

Kyungsoo took a good look at the guy and besides the dirt and sweat dried on his face, he was fairly attractive. He had a square jaw, firm arms and sleepy eyes. 

 

"Where's this Zitao now?" Chanyeol asked. 

 

"Waiting outside," The guy assured, "Zitao, you can come in." 

 

A tall, lanky figure walked into the pharmacy and stood next to the sleepy-eyed man. This guy also had a square jaw, but he didn't have sleepy eyes like the other man. No, Zitao had hard eyes--eyes that have definitely seen some things. 

 

"Tao?" Kris asked, disbelief filled his deep voice. 

 

"Yifan! You're alive!" Zitao cheered, running up to Kris and pulling him into a tight embrace. Did he just call Kris Yifan?" 

 

"You two know each other?" Kyungsoo asked, eyeing the two men. Zitao and Kris broke apart before smiling at each other and turning towards Kyungsoo. 

 

"Yeah," Kris replied, "Chanyeol, Zitao and I are childhood friends. We were a team at first, but we decided to split up. Tao wanted to find his family and Chanyeol and I wanted to find survivors."

 

"I see," Kyungsoo mumbled. Wouldn't it have been easier if they just stuck together? It would have been safer, too. Well, at least Zitao found another team along the way. Speaking of his team...

 

"Are you alright?" Kyungsoo asked the sleepy-eyed man. "That was a pretty hard fall."

 

The man smiled sheepishly before giving Kyungsoo a small nod. 

 

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks," He replied. 

 

"What's your name?" Kyungsoo asked. 

 

"I'm Jongin," The sleepy-eyed man smiled. 


	8. D-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long! I've been busy and I honestly thought about abandoning this fic, but I decided against it. There will be 2 or three chapters left.

It's been weeks since Jongin and Zitao joined their group. Since then things have gradually become more critical. The fog was terrible--was it even fog? It looked more like smoke in Kyungsoo's opinion, but he wasn't going to argue with Chanyeol.   
  
  
  
Not only was there smoke--or fog, but it has become unbearably hot. So hot that Kyungsoo's clothes were chaffing against his skin, leaving behind red whelps. Every time he would move his arms or shift his body, his shirt would rub against the irritated skin causing him to want to cry out in pain.   
  
  
  
To top it all off, they were discovering new kinds of zombies every passing day. Kyungsoo could deal with the OG zombies. Hell, he could even deal with the Runners. But what he really struggled with was the Squealers and the Night Crawlers.   
  
  
  
The squealers were pretty obvious. They were blind and were pretty quiet at first. But once you made the slightest noise around them, they would let out this high pitched squeal that would alert other zombies close by.   
  
  
  
The Night Crawlers were the worst yet. Like the name states, they only came out at night. Usually, that would be fine, but there was something else bone-chilling about these zombies. The Night Crawlers were damn near impossible to kill. They weren't like the average zombie that you'd just blow a bullet through their noggin. No, you had to completely dismember these. You could wipe its head clean off, but it would still be swinging.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo discovered this the difficult way.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
 _Kyungsoo strained his eyes, trying his best to see in the dark. He and Kris were both on night duty, something Kyungsoo's come to enjoy. The night was frigid in comparison to the scorching heat of the day. Kyungsoo also endured this time to relax in just the slightest bit. He never allowed himself to slack off completely, but letting his eyes rest here and there wouldn't hurt anyone._  
  
  
 _  
At least that's what he thought._  
  
  
  
 _His eyes cracked open at the sound of growling coming from somewhere in the night. He leveled his gun on a tree branch and brought the scope to his eyes. The compact light from the dim lantern executed enough light to be able to see what he was looking at._  
  
  
  
 _"Bingo," He murmured to himself as he caught a glimpse of the walking corpse. He re-adjusted his grip on his gun and placed his finger on the trigger. He aimed right at the zombie's head and squeezed the trigger down with a faint click. He waited for the zombie to drop, however, that never happened.  
_  
  
 _  
"What the hell?" He cursed, pulling back from his gun in confusion before leaning back in once again. He must have missed._  
  
  
  
 _This time he made sure that his aim was damn near perfect. The zombie only stopped for a second, head tilting back as the bullet pierced through its rotting skull. This is when he definitely started to panic.  
_  
  
  
 _"Kris?!" He called out for the taller man. The zombie was getting closer and made no signs of dropping to the ground anytime soon._  
  
  
 _  
"What is it?" Kris asked from behind Kyungsoo. Kris walked over to stand at his side and looked at the younger in question. Kyungsoo pointed to the quickly approaching zombie and quietly explained to the other._  
  
  
 _  
"It's not dying," He stated. "I've shot it twice in the head and as you can see, it's still standing."_  
  
  
 _  
"It is possible that you missed," Kris replied before lifting his gun to aim at the corpse. The zombie was shot in the head for the third time and still didn't drop. "I'm not that good with guns. Let me attempt something."_  
  
  
 _  
Kris took out his knife and jogged up to the zombie. Kris jabbed the zombie right in the head, but the corpse only took a swing at the man._  
  
  
  
 _"A little help would be genuinely appreciated," Kris struggled. Kyungsoo took out his sword and joined Kris and the corpse._  
  
  
  
 _Kyungsoo pushed the taller out of the way before eliminating the zombie's head clean off of its shoulders. Even now, there was no success._  
  
  
  
 _"Why won't it die?!" Kyungsoo huffed in annoyance._  
  
  
  
 _The next thing you know Chanyeol, Jongin, and Zitao were all piling out of their makeshift tent and eyeing the dismantled zombie._  
  
  
  
 _"What happened?" Jongin asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily._  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo and Jongin have actually gotten surprisingly close in this time as well. Jongin revealed to him about his parents and about his previous group before he met Zitao.   
  
  
 _  
"They were some of my closest friends. They truly were amazing," Jongin whispered. "It was terrible witnessing them get eaten."_  
  
  
  
 _"That does sound terrible," Kyungsoo replied softly._  
  
  
  
 _"Minseok and Jongdae were crazy for each other. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so in love before," He laughed as tears brimmed his brown eyes. "And Yixing--Yixing was the kindest person I've ever met in my life."_  
  
  
  
In return, he told Jongin about his mom and his shitty little apartment. He even dared to tell Jongin about Sehun.   
  
  
 _  
"He sounds lovely," Jongin smiled. And it was true--Sehun was lovely._  
  
  
 __  
"He could be difficult at times, but that's just the type of person Sehun was," He smiled sadly, remembering how bratty Sehun could be.  
  
  
  
And this--this friendship with Jongin was exactly what Kyungsoo needed to gain his strength back.   
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
"How do you do it?" Jongin asked one day as the two of them were sent to gather food. "How are you capable of being so strong even after losing someone so close to you?"   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo thought for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Because I made a promise to myself that I would be strong and keep going," He replied. "For Sehun."   
  
  
  
That was part of the reason, but he wasn't going to tell Jongin he's the one who's giving Kyungsoo strength--at least not yet.   
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
They have been taking shelter in an abandoned motel for several days now. They were fortunate that the motel was nearly fully stocked with food and most of the entrances were easy to barricade.   
  
  
  
The power has been out for quite some time now. The only entertainment they had now was having target practice with zombies and engaging in a game of cards that they were fortunate enough to find. Kyungsoo was tired of playing Go Fish. He just wanted to lay back and watch some House of Cards, but of course, that wasn't an option anymore.   
  
  
  
"Kris, Chanyeol and I are going to go look for some ammo," Zitao called from the kitchen. "Do you guys want to come with?"   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head and stated how he wanted to catch up on some sleep. He hasn't had a good night of sleep since the apocalypse started. Apparently, Jongin had the same idea.   
  
  
  
"I'm tired, too. Can you guys keep an eye out for some ibuprofen or something? I can't shake this headache," He complained as he leaned his head back on the couch.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," Zitao assured before walking out of the motel door.   
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo enjoys this. He likes being able to lie in bed and close his eyes without thinking about the fucked-up world they're living in.   
  
  
  
He tossed and turned until he pinpointed a spot he was comfortable in. He laid on his stomach and crossed his arms under his head before letting out a content hum.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His nap was soon interrupted by a gentle knock on the bedroom door. Kyungsoo stirred as he slowly blinked open his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Kyungsoo?" Jongin opened the door a crack and popped his head in, eyes instantly falling on Kyungsoo's half awake form.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" He hummed as he turned his head to face the sleepy-eyed boy. Jongin fiddled awkwardly for a moment; picking at his nails before softly speaking.   
  
  
  
"I can't sleep," Was all he said. Kyungsoo blinked at him before turning to look at the window, noting the absence of light.   
  
  
  
"Are the others back yet?" He groggily asked. Jongin nodded his head and continued to stand awkwardly at the door. "Did they bring you some medicine for your headache?"   
  
  
  
"Yes," Jongin spoke. He gave the boy a once over before letting out a little sigh.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to sleep in here, Jongin?" He asked. Jongin's eyes lightened up for a moment before they dimmed once again. Kyungsoo thought the boy looked much better with a sparkle in his eyes.   
  
  
  
"If it's alright with you," He voiced, beginning to look nervous.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo patted the empty side of the bed next to him and motioned Jongin to come over. Jongin shuffled inside of the room and closed the door behind him. He dragged his feet against the floor as he instantly made his way to the full-sized bed. Kyungsoo scooted over a little bit to give the man more room and turned to face the younger.   
  
  
  
Jongin crawled into the bed and let out a content sigh as soon as his head hit the pillow.   
  
  
  
"The other bed wasn't very comfortable," Jongin whispered, but they both knew that wasn't what brought Jongin in here.   
  
  
  
Jongin looked pretty like this. The blue light from the moon cascaded over Jongin's tan skin making him glow. His eyes were droopy with exhaustion, and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. His lips were full and slightly chapped, and Kyungsoo had to turn away.   
  
  
  
"Get some rest, Jongin," He mumbled before turning around and attempting to fall asleep. 


End file.
